


Needed

by dumbsbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Lately, you'd really been needing Alex there with you to sleep.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Needed

It wasn’t uncommon for you to wake up in the middle of the night alone. Alex would always lay down with you while you were falling asleep. Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d fall asleep with you. Normally though, she just laid there for hours until she got fed up and left the bed. If she was going to be awake, she was going to be doing something productive. Sometime around 3 or so, she would get back into bed and sleep for a few hours. 

“Alex?” you called out as you walked towards the light on in the kitchen. Alex’s head snapped up and she rushed over to you, afraid that you had another nightmare. You had been sent to prison undercover to put away a drug dealer pulling strings from behind bars. Since then, nightmares had been an almost nightly occurrence. 

“Hey, did you have a bad dream?” Alex asked you. You shook your head and sat down at the table next to her. You grabbed one of the files and opened it, almost immediately regretting it. “Don’t look at that, it’s pretty bad. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll be there in a minute?” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” you whispered. Alex turned in her chair and reached out for your hands. You placed them in hers and watched as Alex ran her thumb over your knuckles. “I can wait on the couch until you’re finished. I can tell you’re not tired.” 

“I don’t mind laying with you if that’s what you need me to do.” Alex stared at you, waiting for an indication of what you wanted. You stood up and walked over to the couch. Alex turned on the TV on for you so that there was that little bit of noise and light in the living room. You laid so that you could still see her from the couch. You wanted the last thing you saw before you fell asleep to be your wonderful and caring girlfriend. 

“Night Alex,” you yawned as you tugged the blanket up higher around your shoulders. Alex didn’t hear you, too engrossed in her case files. You didn’t mind though, you loved how dedicated to her work Alex was. In the morning, you woke up on the couch and found Alex hunched over the table, passed out. You carefully woke her up and the two of you got ready for your days together. 


End file.
